A container is a tool that typically creates a partially or full-enclosed space that can be used to contain, store, and transport objects or materials. Objects and materials kept inside the container are typically protected by outer walls that partially or fully-surround the objects and materials.
Some containers include markings or logos, for example to advertise a particular idea or brand. Traditionally, such markings and logos come in the form of a sticker that is pasted onto the containers. Some other markings and logos are custom made for each container, for example by molding or engraving the container to have a marking or a logo displayed for users to see.